gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Cheats in GTA San Andreas
Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas' cheat codes are similar to those of its predecessors, requiring input of a series of controller button commands or a keyboard. When a cheat code is successfully entered, a "Cheat Activated" message will appear on the upper left corner of the screen to confirm the cheat has been entered. The following cheat codes must be entered during gameplay, . Note that the PlayStation 2 and Xbox require the use of the D-Pad(up, down, left, right), (NOTE: this is not the analog stick). for directional input. For the Xbox 360, Black is RB and White is LB. __TOC__ Player Vehicles Themes/pedestrian behavior Gangs Time and weather Negative effects of cheating Cheating in GTA San Andreas has been proven to have some negative effects on missions and gameplay. The following list contains side effects that may arise by playing the game with cheats. To avoid any of these side effects, it is recommended to use cheat codes only after the game has been completed or on an alternate save file. *Cheating decreases your Criminal Rating by 10. *Enabling the "Health and Armor" cheat during the bike chase of Just Business will fail the mission, destroying the bike, and CJ will eventually be Wasted. *Enabling the "Health and Armor" cheat during the Lure mission will immediately destroy your doors, making the mission more difficult. *The Health and Armor cheat does not have an effect on the DA's car on 555 We Tip. *Enabling the "Lock Wanted Level" cheat will cause a glitch on the Mike Toreno mission stopping the script after the red marker. *The riot cheats are not reversible, and will be permanent on the save file once activated. *A "Pedestrians attack with Golf Clubs" cheat activated in the game during Madd Dogg mission will cause Madd Dogg to immediately jump from the roof. *The Max Fat and Max Muscle cheats make it difficult for you to date Helena Wankstein. *The Super Punches cheat are not recommended during the Riot events of Los Santos. Since any civilian (including CJ) being punched with this cheat turned on will automatically die.(unless that the infinite health cheat is turned on) *The Recruit Anyone cheats reverse in effect during Gang Wars. *The missions Burning Desire, Life's a Beach, Photo Opportunity, and Madd Dogg cannot be completed if too many cheats have been used before the mission. *Putting in too much cheats (approximately 45+) before a cutscene crashes the game. *If you enable the Jetpack cheat whilst CJ has stepped on a red mission marker, will eventually stop the game, the screen turns black and only the mission title is displayed. *The Pedestrians Riot cheat makes the mission "Madd Dogg" uncompleatable, as Madd Dogg jumps before you have enough time to park the truck under him, why this happens is is unknown, the rioting seems to entice him to jump. * If you enter the Flying Cars cheat, and you drive a car into any body of water, CJ will become stuck in the car and will not be able to get out. * If you enter the Cars Float Away When Hit cheat too many times, cars will sometimes spawn in midair and fall from the sky. Also, random cars will explode as soon as CJ is within spawning distance of them. * If you enable the Flying Cars cheat, random NPC cars may suddenly lift off and fly away. * If the Cars Float On Water cheat is enabled, the Nevada will roll backwards when it spawns. * Enabling the "Health and Armor" cheat when player is shooting out of the car in End of the line will fail the mission. Category:Cheats Category:GTA San Andreas